User talk:Hyena12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bakugan Dimension information page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlazeCannon15 (Talk) 19:06, May 18, 2010 Hi Hi!!! Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 01:49, May 28, 2010 (UTC) . . . Sup, laughin boy. A.O.H. / Dead Memories follow me day to day. (talk) 15:05, May 29, 2010 (UTC) RUSSIA. (tries not to laugh). A.O.H. / i was born in rosewell (talk) 12:39, May 31, 2010 (UTC) no im very considerant ok i made it my user name is Paulina and other account is Minxelfin where do we meet Dimensions I have learned about a mass offensive on Saturday. Apparently, A.U. is coming to attack us. I think our home base should be on the Strikeflier server. Preferably at the school. A.O.H. / impressive. awesomeness. PSYCHOSOCIAL! (talk) 11:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) They have decided to call it off if we join them. How do i know this? Poncho was they're survailence member. A.O.H. / impressive. awesomeness. PSYCHOSOCIAL! (talk) 21:49, June 4, 2010 (UTC) um can you plz tell me piltheon is out in australia isac... about that thing it was nothing. i will give you praise for actually taking time to find a code. A.O.H. / impressive. awesomeness. PSYCHOSOCIAL! (talk) 10:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) to Quake Since you are Neathian in the roleplay, i give your Quake Drago an upgrade of steel armored wings. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 16:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) If you need any other items or upgrades for the roleplay, let me know. I am an amazing scientist and i am handy with DNA sequences. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 17:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ☆ No, i still didn't get there, probably because i'm on a notebook. If you want, use four ~ for a signature, which you can change by using the "More" red button (it's up) and clicking Peferences. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 12:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Use this [[]]. For examle [ [ Drago] ]= Drago, and this [ Example ]=Example. But without the spaces. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 12:31, June 19, 2010 (UTC) But how can i know it takes the others that click it to the page i want? Use []. Example: URL=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hyena12/Something_fishy_is_going_on_in_spinmaster... http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hyena12/Something_fishy_is_going_on_in_spinmaster. So i only need to just write the name of that page and the details of that page where it should go, in that page well i try. Use the same way as above. But if it doesn't work, use this. linkexample1.jpg|On the Edit Toolbar, click the "Add Link" button. It's circeled in the image. linkexample2.jpg|Then click "External Link". In the upper section, paste the URL code, and in the bottom section write the text you want. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 14:09, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 14:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey On the Unknown Bakugan page, what is the name of the one you removed? Steelearth14 (talk) 18:44, June 20, 2010 (UTC) You brought this upon yourself :) Du hast mich gefragt und ich hab nichts gesagt. I learned a little german. A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed (talk) 12:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/ That should work. A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed (talk) 20:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) look up Twisted Transistor by Korn. I bet it explains you like it explains me. exept i iz a dude. A.O.H. / HYENA!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 15:15, June 22, 2010 (UTC) don't cry, because the music understands you. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYQQzw4-NSg A.O.H. / HYENA!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 18:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, i screw up!!!!!!!!!!! Hmmm... I think i screw up last night... with my rough language... i was too tired to think clearly... and now i`m in a exile!!! What should i do next? I need help!!! And why didn`t anybody warn me`! wha HYENA!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!?? A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed (talk) 12:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hyena, just do what i would do in a murder trial. PLEAD INSANITY. anyway, you don't have to be in exile. you weren't thinking because of sleep deprivation and were starting to lose it. again. so just go get some sleep, and admit what you did. that jawless maggot Rec may not forgive you, but i understand. nuff sayed. A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed (talk) 12:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) But Airzel!!! Where can i admit my guilt of using rough words in a blog? Got any idea? Because i can`t contact anybody... Hey Airzel i`m gonna put here so many messages that you will see my question. Were can i admit my guilt? Herr Airzel. I can`t contact anyone in there talk page and where i can admit my guilt? If you have any idea of course... Or do i have to yell my guilt in here? just admit it to YOURSELF!!!!! nobody else's opinion should matter. if YOU can forgive yourself, OTHERS will forgive you. i should know. i have written many a poem about my guilty conscience. that is just one of the many ways for me to admit my fault. A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed (talk) 17:02, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay Airzel!!! I can forgive it to my self because it was like an acsident writing such thing in my own blog. (I was really tired and tired humans act weirdly...) But Airzel does this really help? Because nobody doesn`t read this... And Airzel, i can`t make comments or messages on other users talk pages!!! I always get a note to contact Blazecannon15 but i haven`t seen him in a while and i can`t leave a message to his talk page!!!! So i`m out of luck pal!!! don't worry. i am going to bat for you. just relax and have some chai tea while i take care of the situation. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 19:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Airzel!!! If he answer... Or i will be stuck!!! just listen to some Tool. this is one of their best songs in my opinion. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUGbu6Jcmrw if you like that one, i have some others you may like. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 19:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... Airzel. That didn`t work... again... how about writing the address of it so i can find it from youtube!!! And i wonder who block me... Oh and it was because of my cursing in the blog. If you check your contributions, there's a thing called a block log. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 19:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC) just look up Vicarious, Jambi, Schism, and Lateralus by Tool. they don't have to be in that order, thats just the order I listen to them. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 19:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay Airzel!!! And Rec i don`t know what to do!!! I did find the place but what should i do? i forgot one. Right in Two. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 19:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Simple, just wait 5 hours. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 19:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Does that really work Rec? If it does then how is it possble? it's a one day block. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 19:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Is it? If you ask me it would be more fair to give a warning first... yeah, isn't the rule that you HAVE to warn them first? A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 19:37, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes and i didn`t see any warnings!!! Well i`m going to wait now for this stopping and if you need me i`m in the roleplay wiki!!! Ther's your warning. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 19:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) not cool man. seriously not cool. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 19:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Why, did it scare you???????????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 19:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) no it didn't. that was just wrong. why are you messing with my insane hyena?? A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 19:50, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :@that jawless maggot Rec may not forgive you, but i understand. nuff sayed. What was this about?Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 19:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Dang it, my plan just backfired. -_- --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 19:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Edits 999 edits nice job Hyena12. PokemasterLink. Now i have 1001 edits!!! And thank you!!!